Deadpool TV in HD
by The Black Wildcat
Summary: Deadpool the famous "Merc with a mouth" is somehow teleporting into differnet "worlds", but why do these worlds look so familar?
1. Chapter 1

Snow falls gently on the ground of a winter wonder land of white hill and leaf-less trees. Four Children build a snowman made of one large spheres of snow as the torso and arms, a smaller sphere for the head two pieces of coal for each eye, a pair of stubby legs, and a hat placed on top. In a flash of light and a mist of sparkling dust, the snowman's eyes appear human. He takes in a breath and cries out to the sky.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" another flash of light appears out of thin air and transforms into Deadpool.

"CHIMIGANGA! Wait, this is defiantly not my apartment. And I don't remember holding auditions for the 'Kids Bop Christmas' CD"

The children just stare at the masked man dressed in red and black. A young girl walks up to Deadpool and asks

"Are you Santa Clause?"

"I thought the magic hat would bring Frosty to life, not bring some rip off of Santa Claus here!" Said a young boy behind her. Deadpool bends over to talk to the children.

"Well ya see kids, I'm not exactly Ol' Saint Nick, but I do enjoy 'forcefully giving' lead to the faces of people for money. Which is totally the same as giving gifts to the world's children in a magic sleight with eight reindeer plus one with a glowing red tumor on his nose and being obese with kids around the globe feeding ya milk and cookies each year and-…Did that snowman just blink at me?"

Deadpool stands up and walks over to the smiling snowman.

"HI!" screams the overly excited snowman

"Hey…so, could you tell me where the $^* I am?"

"WOULD LIKE TO GO MARCHING AND SINGING AND DANCING IN THE VILLAGE AND SINGING?"

"You said singing."

"I LIKE SINGING!"

"…O.K., not gonna get anywhere here." Deadpool presses a large red button resembling his mask on the center of his belt. Nothing happens. He presses it again and still nothing.

"Ah, crap! So much for teleporting"

"I KNOW LETS SING!"

"Better idea!" Deadpool pulls out a pistol from the right holster of his belt and fires at the snowman's face obliterating Frosty's head. All the children stood in shock with their jaws dropped as their snowman's body stood there without a head crumble apart on to the ground. The old hat slowly floated down to the snow covered ground unharmed. Deadpool looks at the children.

"What?"

*to be concluded*


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU KILLED FROSTY" screams a young boy in the small group of kids.

"NO I..." Deadpool looks to the ground, and looks back toward the children. "Ok maybe a little."

A random flash of light engulfs Deadpool . When it dims Deadpool looks around to find himself surrounded by color the roar of a giant crowd behind him and sounds of trumpets in the air. He stands behind a green podium with an electronic screen on the front.

A man in a suit with a microphone and glasses standing on the stage in front of Deadpool asks "Ok, Whats…oh I'm sorry what's your name, I-I don't think we gave you a name tag."

"Just call me,…uh, Mr. Hot-and-spicy-butterfingers"

"Alright Mr. Hot-and-spicy-butterfingers?... uh, How much do you think our this washing machine behind me is worth?"

"Honestly Bob,-"

"It's Drew" the host interrupts.

"Whatever, I've gonna have to say…my answer would be… the actually price might be…..the number- ah screw it! I'm gonna say five tacos, one burrito and a chimichanga!"

"What?" I don't think we count that Mr. Hot-" Deadpool's screen lights up with neon tacos, a burrito, and a chimichanga.

"O…k, how about you Beatty?"

Deadpool looks to the right of him to see an elderly woman standing on a red podium with two more constants behind her.

"What was the last price Drew?"

"Five tacos,… one burrito and a,… chimichanga."

"Five Tacos, two burritos and a chimichanga Drew!" the old woman's screen lights up as five tacos, tow burritos and one chimichanga on her podium.

Deadpool looks at the old woman in anger, and then he hears a small voice in the back of his head. "No, Deadpool, you said you would stop killing people for going one dollar more than you on the "Price is Right" after that last job over a popcorn maker." When the voice becomes silent, Drew has finished receiving the constant's guesses.

"Ok, and the actually price is… five Tacos, two burritos and a chimichanga? WHAT THE $%^&?" The elderly woman runs up to the stirs as loud music plays, and the crowd roars with excitement. Deadpool looks at up to the older woman dancing on the stage and talks to himself out loud.

"Then again, I didn't promise myself I would shoot someone who went up one more burrito than me." As Deadpool reaches for his pistol, the bright light appears again. When it dims he looks around to find he is in a dark basement in a circle of teenagers. The room is foggy and the teenagers appear tired and randomly laughing hysterically. The teen with the fro and glasses is the first to speak to him.

"Hey man,…Who are you?

"I was Mr. Hot-and-spicy-butterfingers, until I blinked and was "teleported" here I guess, who are you obviously high teenager?"

The skinniest teenager wearing a sweater asks "Why are you in my basement?"

"Well kids, that reminds me of a story, it's called "none of your business, and hey where is the closest mini golf course, I've REALLY got a hankering to try to smack a ball passed windmill?'" The third teen is a young foreign teenager.

"OH, I Luve a Goud story!"

"Who are you, the supplier?" asks Deadpool.

"No, I am Fez."

"What a minute,…talking snowmen…money guessing game show with Drew Carry instead of Bob Barker…TEENS IN RETRO CLOTHES AND TEE SHIRTS WHILE SMOKING POT WITH A FORGIENER, WHOSE NAME SOUND KINDA LIKE A SPORT'S DRINK IN A BASEMENT?...THERE CAN ONLY BE ON EXPLAINATION!...WHICH I MIGHT ANNOUCE IN PART 3 OF THIS FANFICTION STORY!"

"Seriously, why are in my basement?"

*to be concluded*


End file.
